Cangkir yang Masih Penuh
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja, Ciel meminta janji untuk datang ke rumah Lizzy. [#CieLizzyWeek2019 - day 2: Embarrasing Moments]


**Cangkir yang Masih Penuh**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#CieLizzyWeek2019 – day ****2: Embarrasing Moments**

**Either Ciel or Lizzy getting embarrassed at something. Can be something they did, or that was done to them.**

**.**

**.**

Baru kali ini Lizzy terbangun pagi sekali. Biasanya, hari libur adalah waktu terbaik untuk tidur hingga molor, berkelit tak mau memasak sebab ingin memesan makanan di restoran, atau—dan ini yang paling sering ia lakukan—bepergian entah ke mana hingga langit perlahan surut menjadi serpihan oranye kemerahan. Itu memang biasanya, tapi kali ini, ia akan melakukan hal yang tidak biasanya.

Anggap saja ini adalah kutukan perubahan. Kalau kata banyak orang, perubahan tersebut terjadi karena adanya keinginan yang berubah. Dan Lizzy harus mafhum jika ia memang seperti itu pagi ini; tergesa-gesa, bersemangat, dan bahagia sekali. Sempat pula ia tersandung kaki meja ketika hendak mengambil handuk dari gantungan baju. Menggerutu singkat tapi lekas kembali memasang wajah cerianya.

Lizzy serasa ingin menari-nari, padahal ia sedang mandi. Biarkanlah, hatinya yang dulu-dulu selalu mendung (mendung yang bagaimana, ya pokoknya nanti akan segera terjawab) kini menjadi tudungan payung; yang hangat, memberi kesan nyaman, dan jangan lupa, tak akanlah tubuhnya kebasahan air hujan.

Usai mandi, Lizzy terampil menekuni cermin. Menjajali macam-macam pakaian, mengepaskan di tubuh, mana yang pantas, mana yang cocok, mana yang sesuai dengan warna matanya. Ia tahu jika kali ini ia harus tampil semenarik mungkin.

—_sebab nanti pada pukul sepuluh, ada tamu spesial yang akan mendatanginya._

Lizzy memilah-milah berjubel pakaian lagi. Kali ini sambil melambungkan senyum sumringah. Mana ya kira-kira baju yang lelaki itu sukai—adalah pertanyaan yang berulang kali terangkat ke permukaan.

_Lelaki itu._

Benar. Tamu yang dinanti-nantinya adalah seorang lelaki.

Lizzy tidak tahu sejak kapan ia memerhatikan lelaki yang menjadi rekan kerjanya tersebut. Seingatnya, mereka berjumpa untuk pertama kali dan berlanjut dengan berkenalan secara tak sengaja. Lizzy sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu jika pada akhirnya mereka akan menjadi rekan. Wajar saja, waktu itu adalah hari pertama Lizzy masuk kantor. Ketika ia hendak pulang, keadaan di luar sedang hujan, membuatnya harus menunggu terang. Jarak rumahnya dengan kantor lumayan dekat sehingga ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki. Pun baik untuk kesehatan.

Tepat saat itulah atensinya yang semula hanya tertuju kepada decih rintik yang menjatuhi atap halaman kantor berupa seng sehingga membikin berisik menjadi teralih, menyasar balik kepada seorang lelaki yang perlahan mendekatinya. Tahu-tahu, saat Lizzy beradu pandang dengan lelaki tersebut, payung biru sudah terulur kepadanya.

Dan kemudian, Lizzy mengenalnya dengan nama Ciel Phantomhive. Masih single, 24 tahun, tampan, hidup mandiri dan sederhana bersama seekor anjing kesayangannya, dan terlihat matang. Gagang kacamata menggantung pada kedua telinga, membuat wajahnya tampak terpelajar. Di balik sekat-sekat kantor, Ciel sudah seumpama lelaki yang terlabeli 'calon menantu idaman'. Lizzy jelas merasa beruntung sebab lelaki itu terus mengingat dirinya di hari-hari beikutnya. Dan tidak berhenti sampai di situ, lelaki itu sering mengajaknya makan siang dan mengobrol bersama.

"Sepertinya dia memang tertarik kepadamu, Lizzy. Jangan sampai kau melepaskannya," bisik Sullivan, salah satu teman Lizzy yang sering berdandan centil ketika di kantor, kentara bersemangat sekali sengaja mengompori.

Maka, dalam waktu satu bulan, Lizzy sudah sangat betah menjadi karyawan di kantor tersebut. Dan—oh, apakah Lizzy harus menyebut hal ini sebagai hal paling menggembirakan—seminggu yang lalu, Ciel terang-terangan berkata akan datang ke rumahnya pada saat hari libur kerja.

Maka beginilah Lizzy hari ini: menyiapkan segala-gala yang diperlukan. Kedua orangtuanya ia suruh pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah sebab tidak ingin diganggu.

Setiap sudut rumah tentulah harus disapu bersih. Meja dipastikan tidak memuat sampah-sampah kertas. Kaca jendela disemprot dengan pembersih dan dilap sehingga tampil kinclong tanpa debu. Makanan ringan dipilih dengan teliti sebelum dibeli. Oh iya, tinggal satu lagi.

_Minuman._

Untuk minuman, tentu saja Lizzy akan membuatnya sendiri. Ia tahu betul, lelaki itu menyukai segala jenis teh. Ah, macam bangsawan abad pertengahan saja, demikian Lizzy membatin sambil diam-diam tersenyum. Ngomong-ngomong, ia sedang menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir tatkala memikirkan keunikan lelaki tersebut.

Bel pintu rumah berdering tepat ketika Lizzy selesai memberesi meja dapur. Lizzy melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, lantas tersenyum kecil. Sungguh sangat tepat waktu.

Langkahnya menjadi sedikit berjingkat tatkala mencapai muka pintu.

"Wah—kau sudah datang rupanya," ucap Lizzy usai membukakan pintu.

"Aku tidak terlambat, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Pipi Lizzy bersemu. "Ayo, masuk. Aku sudah menyiapkan teh dan makanan manisan di dalam."

Dan begitulah, keduanya masuk dan duduk berseberangan.

Ada banyak, banyak sekali percakapan yang berlangsung di antara mereka berdua—yang kebanyakan tentang Lizzy; di mana ia bersekolah dulu, siapa saja teman-temannya, di mana ia kemudian melanjutkan studinya, tentang hasil rancangan pakaiannya yang kemudian memenangkan lomba, tentang dirinya yang telah menjadi desainer sukses di usia yang cukup muda, tentang orangtuanya, tentang hewan kesukaannya, tentang buku dan bacaan favoritnya, tentang … masih banyak, banyak sekali. Lizzy sampai harus menenggak minuman berkali-kali untuk mengencerkan tenggorokan usai bercerita. Ciel ternyata lelaki yang sangat ramah.

Sekarang giliran Lizzy meminta bercerita, tapi hanya sedikit yang berhasil dikoreknya, sebab Ciel adalah lelaki yang hemat bicara. Ia malah mengambil ponselnya dari saku untuk menunjukkan berbagai foto—tentang Ciel—dari masa ke masa, dengan sesekai menambahkan komentar. Itu ia anggap lebih mudah ketimbang berkisah panjang lebar. Aku tak pandai mendongeng, demikian Ciel berkata, yang ia akhiri dengan gelak tawa.

Misi terpenting kenapa Ciel sampai repot-sepot menyambangi rumahnya adalah, ternyata lelaki itu ingin mengajaknya menjadi kekasihnya.

Tak terasa, waktu telah berubah menjelang sore. Begitu cepatkah waktu berjalan sekarang? Lizzy sampai lupa tidak menyilakan Ciel meminum tehnya. Tapi lelaki itu memang meneguk teh buatannya meski tanpa disuruh, tapi hanya satu kali. Sesudah itu, ia tidak pernah menyentuh cangkir bermotif bunga antik itu lagi.

Begitu Ciel berpamitan pulang, Lizzy mendapatkan kecupan ringan pada puncak kepalanya. Lizzy merasa tubuhnya menghangat dan mulai melayang. Lelaki itu mendoakan agar dirinya selalu diberi kesehatan dan selalu semangat saat bekerja. Sadar jika ia baru saja disemangati oleh lelaki yang menjerat hatinya membuat dada Lizzy berdebar hingga malam hari. Ia sampai tidak bisa tidur saat membayangkan dirinya nanti akan mengenakan gaun putih, dengan Ciel yang memegangi lengannya.

Namun, kebahagiaan Lizzy terputus sebab ia menyadari bahwa bangkir yang ersuguh masihlah penuh. Ciel rupanya tidak menghabiskan teh buatannya. Apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki itu? Bukankah dia menyukai teh? Apakah teh buatannya rasanya tidak enak? Berbagai pertanyaan terus bermunculan dalam benak Lizzy.

Tadi, sewaktu membuat teh, Lizzy memang tidak mau repot-repot mencicipinya, sebab ia sudah sangat sering membuat teh dan ia rasa, ia sudah cukup handal sehingga tidak perlu mengotori bibir cangkir dengan mulutnya dan kemudian disajikan kepada tamu. Sangat tidak etis

Tapi tidak ada salahnya pula kan jika saat ini ia mencicip?

Maka, Lizzy pun tergerak untuk menyeruput. Dan—oh, akhirnya Lizzy paham, kenapa cangkir Ciel masih saja penuh.

—sebab teh itu bukan lagi terasa manis seperti perkiraanya. Bukan pula berasa tidak enak sebab terlalu banyak celupan tehnya, melainkan lebih kepada rasa asin.

Ternyata Lizzy tadi salah memasukkan bahan. Garam yang terciduk ia kira adalah gula. Pantas saja, Lizzy membatin dengan wajah pias, pantas saja Ciel tidak mau menghabiskan tehnya tadi.

Wajah Lizzy memerah menyadari kesalahan fatalnya. Entah bagaimana ia harus menaruh muka besok saat ia bertemu lagi dengan Ciel di kantor untuk membahas kesalahannya tersebut. Perut Lizzy seketika melilit.

_Ugh._

Sungguh memalukan.

[fin]

Tuesday—April, 2nd 2019


End file.
